zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zeldapedia
We really need our own look for the Main Page instead of a copied version from the FF Wiki. I was thinking of changing the layout sometime, just so it doesn't look like another wiki's.--Richard (Talk - ) 20:41, 17 June 2007 (UTC) I made a version in my sandbox. I still want to change the content, though the look should stay the same.--Richard (Talk - ) 23:07, 17 June 2007 (UTC) I put in the look I made, the gold I'm not too sure about though feel free to change it and whatever.--Richard (Talk - ) 17:21, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Under Construction? Why can't somebody do this in a sandbox or something? People will come to the wiki and see a crappy messed up main page and be like "wth?" I'm fine with a new layout, just not if it's being built on the page itself. It really looks like a copy-and-paste version of Gameinfo's Main Page...--Richard (Talk - ) 17:07, 27 June 2007 (UTC) THe mainpage are done.With unique Zelda Style! Im have maked the style for the main page now. its Unique! Btw i have writted my name in the bottomline...! *Personally, I'm really not too keen on the new main page design, with the blurriness of the map from OoT, and the WW-esque Link ontop, streched out. I don't think they match very well. Additionally, why is ChuChu the featured article? I mean, fine if we want to make featured articles a monthly thing, but it was just Stalfos. Anyone else prefer the old style better? -Naftaliash827 *While I like the colors better than before I have to agree, especially on the image above. It looks too blurry and stretched out. I appreciate whoever tried to make the main page look original and neat looking but it still needs some work I.M.O. (especially with the header image).--ShutUpNavi 19:19, 27 June 2007 (UTC) *Okey Thanks for the comments.gonna change little then with one bether banner!... Btw my name is Zizanzu *Do we like it now?.or its more wanted changes? :Sorry, but I'm gonna revert it to what it was originally. We should talk about a new look if we want to redo the whole page. TBH I don't like the huge banner at the top.--Richard (Talk - ) 15:32, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Richard.Can i make some other samples¨and make one page for them.So can you chosse from the many examples i have made for this wiki ok? - --Zizanzu 07:41, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Richard check my user pages for more samples - --Zizanzu 09:15, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :I kind of like the version on the Main Page we have right now. See, all of Wikia is getting new skins called Smoke and Slate (see this page for more info). The Main Page looks really good with these skins in my opinion as the lettering of the skin along with the gold on the page look good together.--Richard (Talk - ) 16:01, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Administrator! How can i bee one Administrator?... Im want to join because im A ZELDA Fan.+ im want to do improve Zelda wiki more!,... :You can nominate yourself to be an administrator at Zelda Wiki:Administrators#Nominations and applications. However, you usually have to be on a wiki for a couple weeks/months to be one. And even then, as an admin, you only get to edit protected pages, move protected pages, protect pages, have the rollback, and edit the MediaWiki namespace. You can improve the wiki pretty good by being just a regular user. Super Smash Bros. Should have the Super Smash Bros. Series as an article?--Naftaliash827 :Why not? Link appears in all Smash Bros games. *Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Super Smash Bros. Brawl --200.140.166.227 19:35, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :I figured it might not be necessary, considering we already have all the individual Smash Bros. games as articles.--Naftaliash827 The Hylia Does anyone know if the images from the official Twilight Princess website can be used without permission? I say this because several images on the wiki come from there, and I would imagine it'd be hard to contact the owners of the site.--Naftaliash827 Sure you can use them, just as long as you say that you are getting them from the T.P website and put the right copyright tags on them.--ShutUpNavi 00:40, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Would it be acceptable to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 00:48, 28 August 2007 (UTC) O.K I will add that to the main page.--ShutUpNavi 18:53, 29 August 2007 (UTC) New Main Page I made a new version of the main page design: Main Page/New. If you like it, you can replace the previous one with it. If you don't, you can suggest some improvements, improve it yourself or simply stick to the old one :). Ausir 04:27, 14 September 2007 (UTC) I like that new main page (and I take it that Altar likes it too). If no one has any objections within the next three days I think I will put this on the main page.--ShutUpNavi 12:44, 23 September 2007 (UTC) O.K no one seems to have any objections so I’ve changed it to the main page. If you have any comments please leave them here in this talk page (preferably below me).--ShutUpNavi 23:18, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Commercials and Players Guides I was thinking about making articles about the commercials and Strategy guides for this Wiki. Do you think I should/shouldn’t?--ShutUpNavi 00:12, 25 September 2007 (UTC)